


Family above all

by lida_sen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Season/Series 02, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lida_sen/pseuds/lida_sen
Summary: Sometimes deeds do have consequences.





	Family above all

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or its characters.

Kyle leaned back in his chair, shocked. His little sister was dead, and it took the police days to identify her – she was almost unrecognizable because of the damage. Her death was ruled as an animal attack, but Kyle knew better. Cloe, his little witch, was working with a vampire in exchange for the life of her brother, her last living relative.  
Jumping up, Kyle started to walk up and down the room, frustration clear in his every move. It was clear that the murderer would escape justice if he didn’t do something. The question was, whether Cloe’s employer - Klaus - was the cause of her death, or someone else. It’s time to check her sister’s online diary. Hopefully she didn’t change the password.  
________________________________________

_… and I don’t understand why Greta is so jealous of me. I’m only here for Kyle, and spending time with Klaus is only for studying his curse and the ritual. No one sane would believe that Klaus wants anything with her long term. We are only tools for him, to get rid of his curse… And have I mentioned how creepy it is to travel with coffins? ___  
_…and I’m torn. For the life of my brother, I must help in sacrificing a werewolf, a vampire and a girl, who is younger than me. Soon, we will travel to Mystic Falls, where Elena Gilbert lives, and perform the ritual… ___  
_…and today I angered Klaus by asking if there is a way to save the doppelgänger’s life. I know that his brother, Elijah, procured some kind of elixir for Katerina all those years ago, to resurrect her... and my neck still hurts from the bruising. Well, at least Greta is amused… ___  
_… I don’t know how long Klaus will consider me useful… I have a feeling that I won’t live long… ___  
_… Kyle, I know you are snooping. I set the password just for you ;* You are the best brother a girl could have. If you want revenge… ___  
_… Just stay alive. I love you. _  
__________________________________________

_____ _

____

Well… Revenge is waiting. Luckily Cloe was not the only one with magic in the family. Nobody will realize he is missing and carrying his invisible gear will be easy.  
________________________________________

It’s funny how supernatural creatures are used to listen to other beings’ heartbeats for lies, and use their other senses to search for intruders, but never think of checking their homes for listening devices and cameras. Seriously, collecting information was never easier.  
Place of the ritual: Steven's Quarry  
Time: the night of the next full moon  
Targets: Greta and Klaus. Greta for hinting at Cloe’s betrayal, Klaus for murdering her. It’s a shame that Klaus can’t be killed, but his punishment will be satisfactory.  
Secondary objective: save the doppelgänger. For Cloe.

Now he just needs a few phone numbers and e-mail addresses.  
________________________________________

The night of the full moon was very clear, with no clouds obscuring the moon and the stars. Microphones and cameras in place Kyle listened to the drama, lying on the top of a rock formation across the lake, and watching the events unfold through the scope of his rifle.  
“The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?”  
“I remember.”  
Greta dropped the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames and started to chant. Kyle knew that his timing must be perfect. After the first sacrifice, the moonstone will be beyond recovery.  
________________________________________

Why the hell are they speaking so much? Don’t they know that monologuing at a crucial moment is the downfall of many plans?  
Evil Overlord List, no. 6: „I will not gloat over my enemies' predicament before killing them.”  
At least he has time to send a few pre-written messages.  
________________________________________

Kyle waited until Klaus ripped out the heart of Jules and squeezed the blood from it in the bowl. As the flames around the vampire lowered, Kyle fired his weapon and Greta collapsed with a bullet in her head. The bowl exploded, overcharged with the power of the ritual and with the death of the witch.  
The sniper smirked, hearing the enraged shout of the vampire, and started to pack his gear. On the clearing Damon and Stefan appeared in front of the shocked Jenna and Elena, while Elijah forced Klaus on his knees with his arms secured.  
“I have a message for you from your sniper, brother” said Elijah, holding Klaus down, and playing a sound file on his phone.  
________________________________________

“How does it feel, to lose something so important to you, Klaus? Another doppelgänger might appear in a few hundred years, but you lost the moonstone. I can’t kill you, but you will never be able to lift your curse. Consider it the revenge of all your victims.”  
“And Elijah… I texted the location of your siblings’ coffins to you. Have a nice day.”  
________________________________________

Rest in peace Cloe.


End file.
